


More important then Power

by Ladymaddybtsarmy18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymaddybtsarmy18/pseuds/Ladymaddybtsarmy18
Summary: Rey can't do it anymore, any of it, so she hides and finds comfort in the arms of her "enemy"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	More important then Power

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes and it's probably crap but I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

It was to much all of it was just to much Rey felt her breathing coming in rapid breaths, her vision started to blur stumbling backward she ran in to the forest which wrapped the newest resistance base stumbling through the forest tumbling over roots arms getting scratched by branches Rey fell against a tree bring her knees to her chest, Rey forced herself to stop the stop everything focus on the force the silence of it all forcing her breathing to slow she knew what she wanted and decided that the guilt and indecision of it all be damned Rey pulled on the force feeling out for him, for Ben, she felt the shift in the force , Rey opened her eyes to a full of dull grey walls and a voices she didn’t recognise, she could feel Ben’s disdain for the man who owned the voice, none of it mattered to Rey the first order meeting she had interrupted, the surprise, the anger, and hurt she felt though the bond, Rey looked up a was disappointed to find the repaired mask of Kylo Ren before, Rey push it aside, sucking in a deep breath she made her way towards Ben noticing him tense as he watched her move towards him, skirting around the room and distraction from what she wanted no what she need Rey walked straight up to Ben, she stopped at look at the masked man, her masked man reaching forward she felt his apprehension, she found the masks release and pulled it from his head she dropped it to the floor, so focused on what she was doing she was startled to her his demand the room empty, Rey heard disgruntled men and shuffling, Still looking into each other eyes, Rey reached forward grabbing Ben’s arms pulling them from where they were gripping the arms if the chair, pulling one hand into both or hers she pulled of his glove and repeated the action with the other with both hands free Rey turned her body still holding each of his hands in her Rey curled herself into his lap shoulder to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around herself she tucked her head under his chin closing her eyes she sighed, Rey felt the tension within herself and the tension within Ben evaporate, with a feeling for pure content, belonging and love surround the two of them, Ben tightened his grip around Rey l, bending his head to breath her in and press a kiss to the crown of her head, Rey moved her arms to cover his wrapped around her threading her finger through his, trying to increase herself into him as much as she could to bask in the feeling of him all around her his warmth, his scent just him all of him, in this moment he was everything, everything she wanted, everything she need, Rey didn’t know how long they clung to each other, wrapped up within each other it didn’t matter, it was healing, the guilt, the anger, the regret , the sense of betrayal and rejection after the throne room, it was just them, loving each other as they did.  
“I love you, Ben all of you the good the bad, I want it all, I want all of you” sighing Rey continued  
“I just want you, but I can’t following you down this path to of Darkness”  
in that moment Ben felt himself fill with regret of lost time of having her, all of her, her heart her love and in his arms, fighting his grip on her finger he decided in the second, this was it, he just wanted her, he didn’t need the first order, the galaxy or even power all he need was this beautiful women in his arms his other half in the force and in life  
"Okay”  
Rey pulled he hard back to look him in the eyes, she saw him, Ben, Her Ben  
“Where are you?”  
“Meet me on Ahch -To, can you see the coordinates?”  
Nodding Ben moved to get up he'd leave as soon as he had taken care of his knights of Ren so the couldn’t follow him and hurt Rey and Hux he was to ambitious to be left in charge of the order, with any luck he'd survive and the first order would crumble without a leader  
“I have somethings to take care of before I can leave”  
“Ben?”  
“I need to make sure the order, Hux or the Knights can’t find us.”  
“ I’ll help you, we can fight them together”  
“Rey I have to do this, to try and make amends for at least some of the things I’ve done, Please I can’t risk you, I need you to be safe”  
"Remember this Ben Solo if you die,I die”  
Ben heart clenched at the thought of losing Rey, perhaps this is how she feels at the thought of losing me “It is" she replied anxiously "Sweetheart I’ll be there, even if I don’t live for myself I’ll live for you”  
“I love you"  
“And I love you Sweetheart”.

It’s been five years since, that day and four years since the fall of the first order, Ben and Rey watch arm in arm as their three year old twins crawl around on the ground in front of the huts on Ahch – To with their Grandmother smiling as there little girl crawl over to slap her grandmother knees, while her brother screams in delight as they hear the Millennium Falcon break into the atmosphere, Finn, Poe, Rose, BB8 and Chewie made there way up the stairs of Dyads home. Smiles, laughs and love where all that could be heard and felt from Ahch To and a security of a hidden planet was a comfort.  
Ben and Rey lived, laughed, love and fought occasionally of course, but they did it together as one with the force and their family happily.


End file.
